Forbidden love
by PANDAS110999
Summary: What if Alyssa and Michael like each other more than the brother sister thing they had going on and when Eve came to the Glass House she was so jealous she... Please be nice this is my first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love 

_Michael Alyssa_

**Alyssa's POV**

Argh why is he so damn hot! I mean the way the sun glistens in his eyes the way the light caches or bounces of his hair giving him this angelic look. No I can't think like that he's my brother best friend and he's like a brother to me and all he sees me as is his younger annoying sister. Sometimes I wish I can tell him how I feel it's so frustrated I mean any girl would be lucky but when I ask all he says is' "I'm waiting for this special girl to notice me." Sometimes I believe that I'm this special girl then he ruffles my hair in that sibling way and all my dreams come crashing down. I am totally jealous of this 'special girl' if only he knew how I felt maybe it be different.

**Michael's POV**

Sometimes I wonder why I love when the girl you love doesn't even know how you feel. Luckily I wasn't one of those guys who tell the girl but even after they say no you keep on loving them no I was a love from a distance and make sure they feel the same way I don't like to get embarrassed. The thing that is really annoying is girls just throw themselves at me like they're worth nothing and it just pisses me off. There is one though the one I love I hope she feels the same way but I can't on my feelings because my best friend Shane is in the way and I know that he'll mess be up pretty badly if I told him that I'm in love with his little sister and what if she didn't feel the same way that I do. I would have gone through all that for nothing and then they both won't speak to me. I love her I really do and I can't keep it bottled up any longer so I'm going to do it in a way that involves no words but just are lips… I'm going to kiss ALYSSA COLLINS!

**Alyssa's POV**

I promised myself that I would try not to speak to him unless it was necessary which it never was. So that evening when we went over to his after dad had tried to hit Shane round the head I put on my best moody face only for Michael though and knocked on the door to find him standing there shirtless my heart literally skipped a beat or two and I forgot all about ignoring him. We stood there staring into each other eyes until Shane fake coughed. Michael sprang backwards in alarm shook his head and asked us in. I made a fake excuse of having to use the bathroom and scurried of quickly before I said something I regretted.

Once I reached the bathroom I checked to see how red my face was only to discover luckily I wasn't blushing or anything I couldn't come out over excited so I did 'exercises' to help me calm down like punching the air and screaming **BOOYA** in my head over and over again until I heard a knocking at the door at first I thought it was Shane so I just ignored it then an angelic voice called out, "um, Alyssa I need to talk to you, um, kinda urgently."

I was so shocked I didn't realised I had started crying until I had opened the door to Michael asking why I was crying I look at him confused I wasn't cringing I was ecstatic. So when he took a step closer and brushed away a tear I gasped.

**Michael POV **

When I heard a knock at the door I was in my room and it sounded desperate so I didn't bother to put a shirt on so I climbed down the stairs two at a time to reveal the one person I couldn't get out of my head Alyssa she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen we stared at each other for some time I didn't want to break apart but then I heard Shane's fake cough and sprung back I asked them in holding my head down so they wouldn't see the deep red colouring creeping up my cheeks. Alyssa said she needed the toilet and was out of here lickety-split. When the door closed Shane burst started throwing swear words at me saying how I was leading his little innocent sister on it hurt, but I expected it but what I didn't expect was when he hugged me and said ask her out you've got my permission. I had to ask him to repeat that he repeated it slowly with a grin on his face.

That was all I needed so I bolted up the stairs and calmed my breathing down a lot I was that excited I knocked quietly on the door but got no reply I started to panic what if she'd heard our conversation and locked herself up in here so I shock the thought from my head and knocked again this time saying it was me so I'll know for definite if she didn't want to speak to me thankfully she opened the door and to my surprise she was crying I asked what was wrong but she just looked confused she looks adorable when she's confused that my heart sped up that bit more I stepped closer to her to brush of the tear but when I did she gasped. It broke my heart that she didn't want me to touch her that meant she didn't like me but she must have seen my face because she started rambling on how she gasped because she was so excited and that she didn't mind that I touched her that she quite liked it that it felt like fireworks going off in her. At that point I stopped listening because she basically said she reciprocated my feelings about her, for her. I didn't think about what was going to happen next I just leaned in to kiss her and to my surprise she kept on rambling on until she felt my tongue in her mouth this time I was happy when she gasped then relaxed against my bare chest I pulled her close to me and we kissed each other with a passion that sent firecrackers all over my body it was wonderful because I had never found anyone like this and I didn't want to stop so I pulled her into my room and lay her on the bed still kissing. We were just curled into each other arms doing nothing but staring and getting lost in each other's eyes it was magical the best experience ever I couldn't believe any of that had happened until Shane banged his fist on the door saying, "MICHAEL I MAY HAVE SAID I WAS OKAY WITH YOU DATING MY SISTER BUT NOT OKAY WITH THIS NOW OPEN THE DOOR NOW OR WHEN YOU DO I'M GONNA POUND YOUR ASS IN!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE TIME EVE JOINED THE GLASS HOUSE**_

EVE'S POV

I can't believe it my parents kicked me out because I wouldn't take protection from that fucking bloodsucker when he nearly killed me unbelievable. So my last and first hope the glass house Michael house. Michael so sweet I love him so much I hope he's not in a relationship because I was planning on telling him how I felt about him tonight.

So when I knocked on his door and Alyssa opening the door I wasn't really surprise they go there to hide from their abusive father even though they know he knows where they go. So I stood there and asked her if Michael was home so when he called him what came to my surprise was when he asked her, " Babe who's there!" so that's why I didn't hear Shane they were dating! Oh wow I couldn't believe it I knew she had a crush on him every girl did but to actually go out with him I was hear broken I was surprised when I found my voice and asked him if I could stay that my parents kicked me out, and of course being Michael Glass he said yes as long as I need to that his parents left the house in his name when they left.

He showed me to 'my room' and left holding hands with Alyssa I shocked I had lasted that long so when I collapsed on the floor I wasn't surprised but what shocked me was that I was flying? Must have fallen asleep was what I told myself so I carried on flying until I was bored and decided to wake up. When I woke up I found I wasn't in my new room and in hospital? What had happened did something to Shane or Alyssa or worst Michael? I started to panic but didn't understand why that funny beeping machine was following my heartbeat…

OMFG I was in hospital I must have passed out when I feel but all I could help wondering was –did Michael carry me here? Did he stay as long as he could or did he just leave with Alyssa and was happy that I'd injured myself? All these thoughts caused me to start crying.

The thing that stopped me was when Michael said oh great it's awake! I didn't understand was he talking to me and if so why was he speaking to me like that what did I do? So I asked him and all that he said was …

"Alyssa!"

What about Alyssa did I break them up or something I was so happy I couldn't stop my happiness from showing. He must have noticed because he started calling me a monster why am I a monster?

All he said was, "You don't remember do you you're the one who caused us so much pain your lucky you're alive Shane wanted to strangle you. I just can't believe you would do something like that, only a monster does that so that makes you a monster!"

He was screaming at me getting louder with each word until he almost burst my eardrums. What had I done to make everyone hate me? Why does Shane want me dead? Michael carried on so I listened it sounded like he was going to tell me what I did.

"All because you…


	3. AN

Sorry this is not an update but I will be taking down Forbidden Love on friday 23rd november and reporting maybe reposting it if I get positive reviews sorry for the long wait and please review if you want me to repost with added chapters

-PANDAS110999


End file.
